


I Guess We're Gay Now?

by AnarchyIsFreedom



Category: South Park
Genre: Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyIsFreedom/pseuds/AnarchyIsFreedom
Summary: Craig's feelings for Tweek have changed and he doesn't know how to tell him.





	I Guess We're Gay Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a get together fic but my hyper fixations have changed. Luckily the writing I had already finished can be read as a completed drabble.

“You’re going down!!” The hyper blonde boy yelled, the sound followed by a quick beeping, small explosion, and a Waluigi wah. 

Craig let himself fall backwards onto his bed, throwing his right arm over his eyes. “Oh no, you have defeated me. Here. In my own home. The pain.” His voice was sarcastic as always, but he knew Tweek could tell he was being playful. Tweek may be a spaz, but he’s the most observant person Craig knows. Maybe that’s what paranoia does to people. But even when he’s not freaking out, which is admittedly rare, it’s like he notices everything.

Well, almost everything. 

Craig was taken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. “You -ah- you good, man?”

He nodded and stretched across his NASA sheets. “Peachy.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing dude.”

“You literally gave up after I blue shelled you.” Craig turned onto his stomach and hummed into his pillow. “Look man, you can tell me anything. I know we aren’t really dating but we are friends, right?”

“Tweek, it’s fine. I’m just pissed at Clyde or something.”

“Or something?” He repeated quietly, his eyebrows pulled together. “What happened?”

“He just fell on me earlier, it was annoying.”

“Oh. W-well, you guys are good friends so it’ll be fine.” Tweek tilted his head slightly, the corners of his mouth curved the slightest bit upwards.

“Mmm” Craig buried himself further in his pillow. God Tweek was too cute.

“Oh, uh, it’s getting kinda late I should head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Craig.” 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” He muttered, although most of the sound was swallowed by his pillow. He let out a heavy groan and grabbed his phone.

**[Craig 7:24]**

Why am i so gay

**[Jimmy 7:24]**

Weve asked you that since the begining.

**[Token 7:24]**

You still didn’t tell him?

**[Clyde 7:25]**

Bro

You just gotta be like

What if we really dated lol jk

Unless…??? 

**[Token 7:25]**

Don’t do that

**[Jimmy 7:25]**

You need to do something

Otherwise youre just a creep

Pretending to date him to the world

Pretending youre just a freind to him

All the while secretly wanting to fuck him

creepy

**[Craig 7:25]**

Whatever

I’m going to sleep

**[Clyde 7:25]**

Its only 730

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more written and a happy ending for the boys but it hasn't been edited and I don't really feel like revising it. If people actually want me to I will though.


End file.
